A day with Emmett and Jasper
by emmett.over.edward.anyday.xoxo
Summary: Edwards leaves Bella alone with Jasper and Emmett. But not all goes to plan will Edwrd return to Bella with her still in one piece. First fanfic.


**Bellas p.o.v**

I woke up suddenly when I felt someone bouncing on my bed, I opened my eyes. Emmett. Emmet was jumping on my bed. Wth.

"Edward" I mumbled while wondering why he wasn't stopping Emmett from jumping on my bed come to think of it why he was even in my room!

"NO silly Bella its Emmett. Edward will be back soon don't worry he's gone to change clothes, I have to say watching you sleep is really fascinating isn't jasper?" jasper wait.

"Jasper why the hell are you sitting in Edwards's rocking chair"

"wtf how was I meant to know its Edwards rocking chair where does it say his name?"

"omg how old are you jasper your acting like a two year old, EMMETT can you stop jumping on my bed."

"Actually, Bella for your information I remember the civil war. So you work out how old I am yourself if you think you're so clever."

"God Jasper calm down would you" for an emotion changing vampire you would have thought he'd have some way of controlling his own emotions

"But Bella I like bouncing on your bed its fun" omg Emmett was dropped on his head when he was a baby. I wonder where Edward has got to, I walked over to the window but it wouldn't be me if I didn't trip. Ouch god I think that I might have twisted my ankle this time. I looked at my ankle god why was Emmett's hoodie wrapped around my foot.

"Emmett you know that I can't walk two steps without landing on my face so you don't have to chuck your hoodie on the floor where you know im about to stand" how did he manage that while bouncing on my bed anyway. I got up and made my way to the window

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN YOU GET HERE THIS INSTANT AND STOP YOUR STUPID IDIOTIC BROTHER FROM BOUNCING ON MY BED" well if he didn't here that with his super vampire hearing im sure the whole of forks did!

"Bella please don't get Eddie on me im only having a bit of fun"

"Don't you dare give me your puppy dog eyes" OMG he gave me the puppy dog eyes

"Omg fine but you make the bed when you've um..... finished" Hahahaha the look on Emmett's face

"Beeeellllllllllllllllaaaaa I don't know how to make a bed I....." Jasper was laughing on the floor

"You must..... be.....joking .......right because...... I know we .......don't sleep ......and all but .......I still now how..... To make.....a bed" the look on Emmetts face was now hilarious but he still hasn't got off of my bed finally it's a miracle he's arrived

"Finally it's a miracle he's arrived" Jaspers finally stopped laughing now

"sorry, love I didn't think you'd wake up for another hour or so, and Emmett can you stop bouncing on belle's bed do you now how disturbing it is to see a 6 foot 19 year old jumping on my girlfriends bed" omg now he comes to stop his brothers harassing me

"But Eddieo this is fun" omg this is disturbing

"Edward how long do you think I need to sleep for its half twelve and you made me go to bed at 6 because I yawned once"

"Sorry Bella it takes time getting used to these things it's not something you just pick up from reading a book"

"well actually im sure I saw this book in your room of 'how to look after your girlfriend for dummies....." Jasper and Emmett were laughing there heads of while falling to the floor"

"Eddieo, I know you've never had a girlfriend in your whole existence. But a book you read a book on how to look after Bella uh you have brothers with wives you now you can ask me anything"

"Yes but i've also looked through your mind. And don't call me Eddieo"

"Why what have I done now" as a slow grin spread across Emmett's face

"OMG Emmett can you keep from remembering Rosalie and you in your bed naked it's not the greatest image in the world"

"Well it is to me" by this point Jasper was rocking himself back and forward on the floor

"the emotions there to much.......please stop.....nooooooo......the emotions there to much" god I thought jasper was meant to be the sane one of this family Christ why do I get the totally odd family

"Everyone just shut up" god

"Good now Emmett and Jasper what are you doing in my room" I swear if there playing pranks on me again I shall kill them right now.

"Well .....

"Wth"

"Okay Can you say that a little slower there is a human in the room?"

"Well....."

"Well ............Edward always comes to watch you sleep and we wanted to see what was soooooo fascinating about it so we Waited for him to go then we snuck in and you started talking and it was really funny".

"Argggggghhhhh omg" I cant believe Edward would be so idiotic and let them I my room god knows what there done.

"Nooooooo I do not talk in my sleep"

"Well Bella you were talking in your sleep because you kept mumbling stuff about Eddieo over there" omg what did I say I bet there going to hold me to that for the rest of my existence. Nooooooooooo

"Okay that's it both of you GET OUT OF MY ROOM" Emmett and Jasper just stood there Edward was staring at his feet when he whispered...

"Actually....." for god sake

"No not you to how many times I am human you may not be but I am so, speak slower"

"God Bella thought you were meant to be the smart one" he said with a smirk on his face idiot

"Well actually just because Emmett and eddieo said"

"Noooooooo Bella not you to you know I hate that nickname" omg cant a girl speak without interruptions Christ what does it take around here

"You might hate that nickname but its very catching and I kinda like it so there" haha I stuck my tongue out at him

"Right where were we jasper ...yes okay it really is and I couldn't understand doesn't make me stupid " idiotic emotion felling/changing vampire

"Shut up jasper not all of us have super vampire hearing and can live forever!!!!!!"

"Bella im going hunting today with the rest of my family and Emmett and jasper are going to stay with you I should be back tomorrow evening." omg he

"Edward you can't leave me with them, please you just cannot leave me with them, just look at them there gonna make me jump out the window or something" I said pleading with Edward not to make me stay with Emmett and jasper

"Can't esme stay behind" I like esme she is the only one who just sits and lets me do what I like

"Bella Emmett and jasper are going to stay with you since they hunted yesterday and besides it will be good for you to spend some time with your brothers" spend sometime with my _brothers_ is he absolutely mad ill be dead by the time he gets back if he leaves me with them.

"They've promised not to harm you in anyway and there not to order you about and you're apparently staying for a weekend sleepover with Alice" yep sure that rule is going to be broken in 3.......2...................1 oh well maybe not...

"Omg fine but if anything happens I will kill them" I can't believe im agreeing to this jasper

"JASPER stop playing with my emotions"

"Well I like playing with your emotions its funny"

"Christ why can't I just have a normal family"

"Oh silly Bella, you know you love me really"

"Arrrggggggghhhh no silly Emmett I love eddieo over there" I guess Edward really doesn't like that nickname that much!!!

Edward gave me a kiss

"Ewwwwwwwww" stupid immature vampires in the room

"Ill see you tomorrow love" he spoke while gently stroking my cheek

"Oh and Alice has all your stuff round our place, love you" so that's why I couldn't find half the stuff in my room wait....

"Edward please don't say Alice was in my room to?"

"Well she was but....."

"Eddieo please who else did you invite to come and watch me sleep?" please say none else, please say none else, please say none else, please say none else,

Please say no one else

"well.........now that you mention it Carlisle popped in just to tell me that him and esme were leaving early then we started talking then esme came in after that and about half an hour later Emmett and Jasper came in and the've been here ever since and Carlisle and esme left a few hours ago" omg is my room like the official Cullen meeting place or something.

"Omc anything else"

"What does omc mean?"

"Oh silly Edward it means oh my Cullen"

"Bella why do you use my name as a swear word"

"And mine"

"Me three" omg so much for _mature_ vampires

"Well it's not my fault if I take your stupid dysfunctional family as a swear word"

"Anyway back to topic anyone else came into my room tonight?"

"Well now that you mention it" dear god help me" Rosalie did come round for a few hours then left with Carlisle and esme"

"Omg is my room like the official Cullen meeting place"

"Oh who else did you invite into my room the whole of forks town"

"Well no, that would be quite impossible since you bedrooms so tiny. Its just that everyone likes watching you sleep its fascinating"

"See Bella I told you it was fascinating watching you sleep"

"Actually you didn't"

"Well did I tell you the....." Edward shut Emmett up with a glare

"Eddieo please no one else in my room while im sleeping includes you two" I said shooting them a glare.

"I love you Bella, ill see you safe" and with that he jumped out the window. And I turned to face my two favourite brothers

"Soooooooo Bella what do you want to do now" asked Emmett he stopped bouncing on my bed now

"Emmett you've got to make my bed now" hahaha evil Bella is back

"Bella I don't now how" two seconds later the bed was all made

"See Emmett I knew you could do it"

"Fine fine FINE" god who was in a mood now

"Emmett lets show Bella one of our Emmett and jasper adventures" omg im afraid jaspers be suspiciously quiet so far

"Excellent plan my brother" Emmett said knocking fists with jasper omg boys. And with that they jumped out of the window

"Um............Emmett, jasper.....WHAT ABOUT ME" I knew there was no need to shut they'd here me anyway with there vampire hearing, they rushed back through the window

"Sorry Bella Emmett will carry you" and with that he scooped me up onto his back jumped out the window and ran to." umm

"Um where are we going" I whispered hardly able to speak

"Off to Wal-Mart we go, Bella" Emmett shouted in his booming voice omg

"Emmett im still wearing pyjamas"

"Really oh" he can be so dim at times

"Well it looks like your wearing what you usually wear so you'll look fine Bella"

"Oh great thanks for the compliment jasper"

"You're welcome Bella"

"Um I was being sarcastic" stupid vampire

"Oh really I wasn't" jasper said with our smirk on his face omg this is not going to end well......


End file.
